conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
SPAS 12
The SPAS 12 is a pump action shotgun that is part of the standard human weapons in The Conduit. Its name stands for Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun. It fires 12 gauge shells loaded with special fragmenting pellets.The Conduit Weapons Lab The power of the charge of the shot is divided among the pellets.The Conduit Official Site This means that the combined force of each weak pellet can do a lot of damage, making the shotgun a powerful close combat weapon. Because its pellets disintegrate and don't make it far, it is useless at medium to long ranges. In The Conduit's multiplayer, at close range it takes only one shot to kill an opponent, but at medium range one shot takes down about a quarter of the opponent's health. At long range, the gun is useless. In single-player mode, this works on most enemies, except Scarabs who take three, and Invaders. In Conduit 2, the shotgun has been given an "Accuracy Mode", which is a mini zoom that works in the same way as the Iron Sight mode used by other weapons. Additionally, this alternate mode allows the player to reduce the spread of the pellets shot, giving the weapon a better chance to inflict damage at medium range. ]] Appearance The SPAS-12 is long with a black and silver color scheme. It has a black lever on the bottom and two foldable stocks on both sides. Empty shells are pumped out the top of the gun, and fresh ones are placed into the bottom and loaded with the lever. Reloading After firing a shot, the character will pull the lever, sending the empty shell out of the top of the gun. When reloading, the character inserts fresh shells into the bottom of the gun and pulls the lever. Melee When using a melee attack with the SPAS, the character will jerk the gun forward on its side, hitting the foe with the bottom of the gun. Strategy * At close range, the SPAS 12 is very powerful. At long range, it is very inaccurate and useless. * The SPAS - Melee Combo is a very useful way to kill foes. To do this, shoot your foe in the center of their body with the SPAS. If this does not kill them, finish them off with a melee attack. * Try and reload the SPAS after every shot (unless in a heated firefight). Doing this will prevent you reloading all 8 shots when you run out of ammo which will leave you open to attack. * The SPAS 12 is one of the best weapons to get one hit kills with. Aim for the head or stomach to get them. It will take around 4-5 shots to kill a foe from a distance with this weapon. Conduit 2 Loadout Screen Description (Note: Most weapons have their descriptions on both The Store and the Loadouts screens, but the SPAS 12 is not available for purchase in the store since its unlocked at the start) Pump action shotgun, loaded with anti-personal flechetters. Deadly at short range, but damage drops off quickly outside of a few meters. Category: Ballistics Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "A combat shotgun with extreme damage at close range used predominately by military and police groups around the world" *Clip Size - 8 rounds *Damage - 16.6667 x6 (100/6) *Secondary Fire - Reduce spread very slightly *Headshot Multiplier - Unknown but there is one Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *This is the first weapon available in The Conduit's story mode. *This weapon is never used by enemies in The Conduit's campaign mode. *A glitch in both games makes it so the load capacity is 16 shells instead of 8 until you fire all of the shells. *The folding stock that the gun possesses is in the folded position in The Conduit. *There is a glitch in The Conduit that can increase the firing rate of the SPAS 12. *In early footage of Conduit 2, the gun featured a normal Iron Sight mode but lacked the folding stock. *Although the shotgun is usually carried by Trust soldiers, Drones are also capable of using them as seen in Conduit 2's Invasion Mode. *This is one of the few weapons in Conduit 2 that has "Fire-Lag" meaning other players see its shots moving slower than they really are. References Category:Conventional weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:Human wepons